The Special Girl
by scarlet rose white
Summary: One day one simple girl was forced to move to Namimori because of her mother but what she didn't expect was that she would meet a boy and this would change her live, but is it for the worst or the better? read and find out
1. Preview Of chapter One

**Scarlet Rose White speaking Hi, how is everyone? Well this is my first fic ever! and well ill give u a preview so tell me what u think and i will decide if ill continue or not ^-^ any way I'd love to know if i should do this XD just to let u why im doing this is because Ive been told that my stories suck and that i should just give up, but im a strong gril and i want ur opinion on my writing X3 anyway plz let me know u can pm me or review! enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: i DON'T OWN KHR  
**

**The girl who was special**

Everyone has a life and everyone has doubts, fears and many other things that other people don't want to get found out and then there's me I can see things no one else can and that makes me different and just because I'm a little different no one likes me and just blanks me for as long as I could remember.

I should introduce myself. Hi, I'm Veronica Rose, I'm 15 and I have no friends. I don't really have any interest, I love to read books of any kind, and what was the other thing...oh yeah i can see ghosts and supernatural things.

* * *

I am walking to school to day, I normally take the car with my mum's friend Debbie, but she had to go to work really early, so i was on my own for getting to school. I don't mind it gives me time to think about things like how my mom decides we should move to a place called Namimori? Anyway she said that it was a good idea because she wanted a change of scenery, and that i should try to make more friends (not that i have any now but that's not the point).


	2. Chapter 1 Veronica Rose

A/N: Hey what's up guys? Well as you know this is my first fic and I hope u do enjoy this cuz for me it's really hard to let people see my work. I do welcome advice and other things, I can handle insults, however that does not mean I will tolerate very bed insults, so plz be kind. XD plz enjoy the first chapter and if this goes well I'll update the second chapter as fast as I can ^-^ and finally you can begin to read my story.

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN KHR

* * *

"Please...help...me...v-veronica rose...help...me"

I woke up with a fright, it was just a dream but was it I've had that dream so many times I've lost count. I wonder who that little girl was... I think I've seen that girl before but w-oh you have got to be kidding me!

I got up and out of bed and started pacing around my room (Which is a normal size well it was for me. It's a light blue and white and a queen sized bed which had light blue covers on it. There is one large window and a very big chest of droors.) Now the reason as to why I was pacing around my room as if there was no tomorrow was because the girl in my dreams was well what do u call it oh yeah I know she was DEAD! Oh and did I mention that I can see the dead! sometimes it get very annoying when your reading a book and your getting a good part and then two seconds later you have a pair of eyes looking straight at you!

Anyway this girl that was in my dreams she died about a month ago. I think she died in a house fire. It was a shame cuz she was only 7 years old. By the way as you might have figured out my name is Veronica Rose, I'm 15 almost 16, oh and I can see GHOSTS!

"What time is it anyway?" I said to myself a bit moody from the rude awakening from ghost girl. I look to my left and on my alarm clock it said 6:30. I look then I look again just to make sure then I flop back onto my bed with a sigh I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep after the little ghost girl appeared in my dreams again, not that I minded anyway cuz it would give me time to think about things like that fact that me and my mom would be moving town to a place called Namimori. It sounds like a cool place, plus my mum says she wants a change of place, since she's bored of this place. Also she thought (yeah that's right she THOUGHT a very bad idea for her) that it would be a good place for me to make new friends. This will never happen I'm just that type of person and I don't make friends easily because of an incident that happened when I was about 4 years old, and due to that little incident I was in hospital for 2 years.

Anyway I should get ready, today was the day that we are moving house…. Oh great its going to be a looong day… especially if I'm in a car for 12 hours with _her_ then my life will be hell.

If your wondering who _she _or _her_ as I like to call her is my mom's "Best Friend" oh and did I mention that I hate her guts so much in fact that every time I see _her_ I almost puke (the keyword there is I **_almost_** puked) but I know that my mom really does like Debbie (my mom's so called friend) but who am I to judge who my mom hangs out with.

She's only coming to make my life hell …. Though she doesn't have to try that hard that's for sure.

* * *

**Breakfast at ****7:45**** in the morning **

As I guessed she was already awake and preparing for the long ride later. It took my mom a long time to try and convince me to move house and I finally agreed she was over the moon.

* * *

**Flashback (2 months ago)**

"Von can I talk to you for a sec?" said a woman who short blond hair

I was reading a book when my mom came in my room looking happy "yeah, why what happened?" I said suspiciously wondering what she was going to say. Oh and Von was my nickname

"Oh nothing happened I just wanted your approval on something even though you don't really have a say in it anyway" she said with a worried look on her face

This didn't sound too good and I normally trust my instincts when they say _be careful danger, danger! _And when that happens well something drastic was gonna happen "what is it mom and don't tell me it's about the moving thing again" I said with a bit of a pissed off tone

"W-well actually it is about that and well I've decided that we are going to move, and Debbie will be living with us for a few months as well" and with that she hurried out of my room with a look that said _and I'm not going to change my mind_ which just made me very angry.

For the next three hours I was tearing my room apart. When I was done I thought to myself `why? Why does _she_ have to _live_ in the same house as me it's just not fare` then I plopped myself on my bed and then I smirked "well I can make her life hell at least"

* * *

**Flashback End**

And that's how I ended up in a car with the `Monster` Debbie. Life sure does hate me doesn't it and here I thought I would be able to life a nice quite life boy was I wrong. So wrong in fact you'd be surprised.

* * *

A/N : and that's it folks I hope you liked my first chapter sorry it's long XD Plz review and give some tips with spelling ( Cuz I suck at it T-T). I'll try to update the second chapter soon (hopefully) but that will depend on the reviews and how many I get. Thx for reading see you next time X3


	3. Chapter 2 Moving in and new neighbours

A/N: Hey I'm back and I'm ready. This is the second chapter I hope you enjoy XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Now lets begin ^-^

Altogether the ride to our new house was not that bad I mean apart from having to share the car with _her_, but as long as I don't see _her_ any time soon it will be fine. I'd say we were in the car for about 12 hours and it was very and I mean _very_ boring. Let me tell you why it was so boring being stuck in a car when I could just look outside, well first they would not stop talking about make up and shoes! Do you know how enjoying it is to listen to someone go on and on and on about **MAKE UP!**

I'm the type of girl that likes a bit of make up, shoes, clothes and stuff like that but I draw the line when they go on about it for 12 HOURS. Ahhh I needed to get that out of me I must admit though I can be very moody if I don't get a lot of sleep, so steer clear of me when I'm like that cuz you won't get a warning before hand that's for sure.

**At the new house…**

'Whoa man this place is huge' I thought to myself as I got out of the car. The house big on the inside too, altogether there is three bedrooms, one bathroom, a really big kitchen and a really big living room. "I think I'll like it here, yeah I really will get to like it here a lot" I said aloud to myself whilst on a balcony that's in the room I chose.

"Von-kun! Where are you we need to get the delivery truck un packed you know come on and help me please dear." Said a voice from down stairs

Oh yeah I forgot about that for a moment there. "I'll be right there mom" I said as I was running down the stairs. I tripped on one of the stairs and I had to look around quickly to make sure no one saw me, when I confirmed that no one was watching me I did a small little flip and landed on my feet. "Yes. I guess I'm not that out of practise if I can still do that as wall as I did." I said to myself as I walked to the truck outside. As I walked out side I noticed that my mom was talking to the '_**Monster**_' a.k.a Debbie, but I called her that. Anyway I just walk past them and start moving the really heavy stuff and as I was about to carry the box (or in my case boxes) someone padded my shoulder I turned around to see the truck driver

"Hey there miss those boxes you got there are really heavy why don't you let me carry them and you can show me were to put them ok." Said the truck driver as he tried to take the boxes out of my grip

"I'm good thanks" I said as I put on my cold mask that could even scare a fully grown adult. "Why don't you just get some of the other boxes from the truck instead of worrying about me" I walked back into the house after I finished my little talk with delivery man over there.

**3 Hours later…**

"Finally… it's about time I'm so tried after all that unloading, and unpacking (she did everything as her 'mom' was too busy talking)." I said as I lade down on the sofa that was moved a couple of hours before

"Oh my, would you look at this it looks great! You did a really good job here von-kun. Sorry I didn't help I was…. Well…. Why don't I start lunch, and you go and see our new neighbours ok Hun?" she said as she went to the kitchen to start cooking

I sat up from the couch and looked at the clock to see that it was only 11: 49 and since it was Saturday the neighbours should still be in if not still asleep. I got up and went up stairs to get changed, I was about to go over to my wardrobe to get a different change of clothes, but something catches my eye. I fully turn my body to see my self in the mirror and what I see is a girl about 5'8, has long black hair that reaches my but when tied in a high ponytail (kinda like lee konda out of D-Gray Man), and crystal blue eyes that look as cold as ice.

I turn around so I can't see myself in the mirror it always hurts to see me in the mirror I have such a horrible past and every time I look in the mirror I see my past. Then I remember why I came up here to do, I walk to the wardrobe and get some jeans, new socks, a plane t-shirt and a sleeveless jacket.

As I walk down the stairs I was thinking what they would be like and if I will like them or if they will like _me_. I get to the door I hear mom call me from behind.

"Come back soon honey ok." She said as she walked out of the kitchen with an apron on and spatula in her hand.

"Kay bye" I said as I was closing the door, "oh and Debbie will be joining us ok bye bye" I herd as I fully closed the door. As soon as I herd her go back in the kitchen I slammed my fist into the wall, making a little dent and some blood to fall from my fist

"Why! Why does _she _have to be there!" I said as I walked out of the gate.

'I must calm down, in out, in out , in out, ok I'm good right now to meet the neighbours' I thought as I was walking towards there gate I stopped and looked at there house name and it read 'Sawada' then opened the gate and walked to the door but stopped before knocking. 'Hmm sawada huh I like the name lets just hope I like the family or I will end up running away' I smirked as I thought of ways to make my neighbours life miserable if they show me weakness. I knocked on the door three times and waited and I herd some noise from behind and the door opens to reveal a young looking woman with short brown hair and an apron on

"Ara and who might you be and would a cute young girl be here?" said the woman who answered the door. I smile a fake smile but she would not know the that it is fake "Hello it's nice to meet you my name is Veronica Rose and I just moved in next door and I thought I should say hi, sorry for interrupting you it looks like you are busy I will be going now, bye" I said as I turned round but was stopped be a small hand spinning me around. "Don't be silly you don't have to go just yet and it's nice to meet my new neighbours, oh why don't you come in and meet the rest of the family I'm sure you'll get along with Tsu-kun and Reborn-kun. Come in come in and make yourself at home ok miss black-kun, oh and my name is sawada nana" said the person now identified as sawada nana who opened the door a bit more to let me in. "You don't have to call me 'miss' or 'miss black' veronica, or von is fine sawada-san" I said as I entered the house to find it a bit like my own house. "Ok then you have to call me 'nana', or 'mamma' ok." She said as we walked to the kitchen

"Look Tsu-kun we have a guest, she's the one that just moved in next door" said nana as she talked to a boy who looked a lot like her only male, short and girly looking. Plus he looked weak, like the type that always got bullied. The boy got up only to fall over thin air and land flat on his face, I can't help but chuckle a little bit at his clumsiness, and I offer him a hand to which he accepts. "s-sorry a-about t-t-that e-erm I-I'm S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi I-it's n-nice t-to m-meet –y-you" he said as he stuttered because of nervousness. "Yo I'm Veronica Rose it's nice to meet you to Sawada Tsunayoshi" I said as I look at him thinking how this boy could look so weak and yet admit a strong aura at the same time, well as I always said 'never judge a book by it's cover' and I don't so I never get surprised that easily. Just then the boy gets startled by something that lands on his head. It looks a bit like a baby, wait it is a baby and it's in a suit, is that even possible? I was brought out of my thoughts when he spoke

"Ciaossu"

A/N: and that's it for chapter two hope you like it. Oh I forgot to mention that this is based after the Shimon arc XD plz tell me if you like. Btw I need someone to help me beta read this story of mine cuz I'm not that good at grammar lol anyway plz review X3 I'll be waiting


End file.
